1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an equipment mounting strap, and, more particularly, to an adjustable equipment mounting strap for securing equipment in a predetermined position in an equipment rack.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer processing units (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d) are often mounted in electronics racks to organize and consolidate computer system installations. An example of an electronics rack wherein a CPU may be installed is the Mighty Mo 3(trademark) cable management rack (p/n OR-60400169) wherein an equipment shelf (p/n OR-60400355) is installed. Both the rack and shelf are sold by Ortronics, Inc. (New London, Conn.) In such installations, a CPU is typically secured in position with a set of sheet metal brackets that rigidly attach the CPU to the rack.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with using rigid brackets to secure CPUs in position in an electronics rack. For example, it is cumbersome and time consuming for a technician to install a CPU using rigid brackets. In addition, it is cumbersome and time consuming for a technician to adjust rigid brackets when a CPU must be replaced, especially if the replacement CPU has significantly different dimensions than the original. Furthermore, rigid brackets can mar the housing of a CPU, or the connectors assembled thereto, if the brackets are installed incorrectly. Further still, rigid brackets can interfere with the installation of a second CPU that is to be positioned along side the first CPU on the equipment shelf of the electronics rack.
In view of the above-described disadvantages associated with rigid brackets, there is clearly a need in the art for an improved device that can be used for securing a CPU or other related equipment in position in an electronics rack. The device must eliminate the above-described disadvantages and be relatively economical to purchase. Such a device is disclosed herein and illustrated in the figures appended hereto.
The present invention is directed toward an equipment mounting strap for use in securing equipment in a rack having side frames. An embodiment of the equipment mounting strap includes two angled brackets, each bracket including a first leg having a slot for receiving a strap and a second leg configured for fastening the angled bracket to one of the side frames of the rack. A bumper is attached to each angled bracket adjacent the slot to space the equipment from the angled brackets, and thereby prevent the equipment from shifting and being marred. The equipment mounting strap further includes a composite strap that has one end attached to one of the angled brackets and the other end attached to the other of the angled brackets. The composite strap includes an elastic strap section and a strap-type fastener section extending from each end of the elastic strap section. At least one of the strap-type fastener sections is detachable.
The at least one detachable strap-type fastener section can be a hook and loop type fastener made with components from a fastening system such as a standard Velco(copyright) brand hook and loop type fastener system and an Omni-Tape(copyright) brand hook and loop type fastening system. The bumpers can be adhesive-backed or include a threaded stud for attaching them to their respective angled brackets. To attach the angled brackets to the side frames of the equipment rack, each of the second legs of the angled brackets may include elongated mounting holes through which threaded fasteners are passed. The composite strap may be dimensioned to wrap around and secure a CPU or other related equipment in a predetermined position on a shelf in the equipment rack.
These and other embodiments of the present invention are described and claimed herein and illustrated in the appended figures. It is notable that although the description of the preferred embodiments and the figures herein below frequently refer to an equipment mounting strap for mounting a CPU in an electronics rack, those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the present invention may be used to mount other types of equipment in other types of racks.